The two kings
by Shennya
Summary: Thranduil/Bilbo/Thorin "Bilbo is the object of desire of both kings, who will fight for Bilbo in an unorthodox way." Fanfic Request.


**Anonymous asked: 2º Thranduil/Bilbo/Thorin Bilbo es el objeto de deseo de ambos reyes, los cuales lucharán para que Bilbo sea suyo de una manera poco… ortodoxa.**

**The two kings**

Bilbo was too nervous, had barely survived an attack by giant spiders, when a group of wood elves caught and blindfolded them all. After meeting the elves of Rivendell,he would never have imagined that one of them could treat him as a prisoner. However, he was much more concerned about their friends (especially Thorin), he didn't want anything bad to happen to them. He knew exactly how much Thorin hated the elves and feared he was going to say something to provoke the wrath of the Elvenking.

He could not explain how, but he knew he was walking near Thorin. He wanted to extend his hands and touch him, just to know he was there, but the elves had tied him so well that he couldn't move his arms.

Suddenly, after a long walk through unfamiliar terrain and after Bilbo thought it would never end, they stopped. However, they didn't take away the blindfolding, so that the hobbit had to settle for his other senses to try to find out exactly where they were.

"It's been a long time since Thorin Oakenshield didn't venture east" a clear and melodious voice emerged.

"Thranduil" Thorin said with his deep voice but Bilbo thought it was rather an angry growl.

"And tell me" Thranduil continued, amused "Why do you come here?"

"Not your business."

Bilbo shuddered, he knew Thorin could be quite exasperating when he wanted and, at the time they were defenseless against the elves, he didn't think it was very wise to behave that way. He had to avoid them getting hurt, no matter the cost.

Bilbo heard the footsteps of someone approached them.

"I don't think it is appropriate that you speak to me like that" Thranduil said, he was completely different to the king of the dwarves, because while Thorin's voice (when he was angry) emerged as fire, the elf's voice gushing like ice.

"An elf can't tell me what to do!"

"No, no! Don't listen to him ... sir! He doesn't know what he says, we haven't eaten anything in days, that's why Thorin behave like this. What he meant was that we're here only for mere exploration, nothing important, really. And we would be very grateful if you offer us your hospitality for a few days ... my lord."

"In the name of Durin, Bilbo! What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, Thorin and let me speak!" Bilbo exclaimed, turning his head toward where he thought the dwarf was, although it was quite difficult turn to Thorin when all he saw was darkness. I was completely determined to avoid a conflict between the two kings. And as Thorin not seem to know anything about prudence or manners, he thought it was better not let him talk.

Thranduil laughed. Bilbo heard him walking towards him and he leaned, his warm breath grazed his neck.

"What's your name, little hobbit?" asked the elf.

"Bilbo Baggins."

"So you want my ... hospitality" Thranduil said stroking the hobbit's hair, causing him to blush.

"Yes ... I ..."

But Thranduil began stroking the skin of his neck, making him impossible to concentrate. It was even weirder since Bilbo couldn't see anything, just feel.

"Get away from him!" Thorin growled, suddenly "Don't touch him!"

"How do you know I'm touching him?" Thranduil asked, surprised.

Bilbo felt suddenly very embarrassed.

"I just know it and you stop doing it!"

"You're pretty jealous, my dear Thorin," said the Elvenking. However, he didn't withdraw his fingers. "I understand you don't want to share, but ..."

Thorin growled.

"Don't listen to him, please! We truly appreciate some food. And I'd like you to remove the blindfold, if it's possible."

"Why, my little hobbit?"

Indeed Bilbo was too insecure without seeing anything, but he couldn't say that to the elf, so he tried to invent something that would please him.

"To see you, even once."

He thought he heard that Thranduil laughed and he expected that was a good sign. He felt the elf's fingers began to move down his neck and slid into the folds of his vest. Bilbo shuddered.

The hobbit felt the elf's elegant fingers removed the blindfold and he was finally able to see (although he already suspected) who were in the palace of Thranduil, and he could also see his long blond hair and his beautiful and wild face a short distance from his.

Thranduil smiled.

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Bilbo, feeling his cheeks burning. Thranduil caressed him tenderly.

"Bilbo!" Thorin growled, he seemed much more upset than before. Now Bilbo could see him; he was just a few feet away from him. The hobbit was so keen to touch him but he thought that it would be unwise to approach him in the presence of the elf, so he controlled himself.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. He gave the dwarf a look of contempt that Thorin couldn't see.

"Take them to the dungeons."

"No, please! We just want to stay a few days."

"Calm down, my little hobbit" Thranduil said, leaning toward him again. His lips brushed his ears. To you I will not put you in a dungeon. You can stay in my chamber."

Bilbo flushed.

"It's quite comfortable, I promise, you will like it" said the elf, in his ear. And Bilbo was glad it was that way, so Thorin couldn't hear.

"Don't leave my friends in the dungeons, please" the hobbit begged.

Thranduil sighed, but smiled.

"All right, bring them to the rooms" ordered the Elvenking, but don't untie them until you're sure they will not do anything stupid."

Thorin refused to be taken by them, tried to dodge the hands of the elves as best he could.

"Bilbo, where are you?"

"I'll be fine, Thorin, I promise," said the hobbit, trying to reassure him.

"What will you do with him?" Thorin roared "If you dare to hurt him ..."

"Quiet, Thorin Oakenshield" Thranduil said, throwing his arms around Bilbo's body, which, fortunately, the dwarf didn't see that, "I'm not going to hurt him. I promise I'll take care of him very well."

Of course, by the reaction of Thorin, Bilbo knew that answer hadn't made him happy, but he couldn't do more, and the guards finally took him away. Bilbo turned his head toward the entrance where Thorin was gone, to be honest; he didn't like being separated from him.

Thranduil took his chin with his elegant fingers and forced him to turn toward him.

"They're going to be fine, I promise," said the elf, gently kissing his neck. Bilbo tried to get back, but Thranduil would not let him. He blindfolded him again.

"What happen?"

"Shhh ... calm down, little one" Thranduil whispered in his ear before taking him in his arms.

Bilbo leaned elf's chest, fearing collapse at any moment. It was frustrating to be completely blinded again. He could hear the sound of the footsteps of the elf, as he drove through the palace at least that's what Bilbo thought. Suddenly, he felt Thranduil leaned and next thing he knew was that he was sitting on a soft surface; he expected it was a bed.

"Could you untie me or take off the blindfold, at least?" Bilbo asked.

Thranduil laughed. There was a sound like clothes being dropped to the floor.

"No, hobbit, that would end the fun"

Bilbo swallowed, suddenly feeling that everything was silent. He had no idea where was the elf, until he was pushed, his body fell completely in bed. His soft lips joined his and suddenly felt the warmth of another body close to his.

"Thranduil ..."

But the elf continued kissing him, running his lips over hobbit's neck. Bilbo felt himself blush.

"You are truly adorable, little one" Thranduil whispered in his ear, before starting to bite it. Quickly, he ripped his pants.

"Wait, wait ..."

But Bilbo was interrupted when Thranduil's hands began to stroke his dick. The elf made him spread his legs. The elf king's lips began to climb up his thighs until his cock.

"Thranduil, Thranduil, I ... Ahhhh!"

Bilbo arched as he felt the elf's mouth start sucking his cock wildly. So Thranduil paused and, with a rush, shoved in him. Bilbo shouted until his voice was choked by a kiss.

"My little hobbit, you're so ... delicious" Thranquil gasped, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Bilbo began to moan, feeling the elf's hip brushed his.

"Let me see you ..." begged the hobbit.

Thranduil laughed again. He began to bite his neck.

"Soon, my little one, soon."

Bilbo back to arch, Thranduil use that movement to go deeper, causing the hobbit moan again.

"A little more, hobbit, I like to hear you," said the elf, giving a bite so hard on the shoulder, that Bilbo knew it would leave marks.

Thranduil's nails dug into the skin of his hips and the elf let out a deep moan of pleasure, the rate increased until the elf shouted the name of the hobbit and relaxed in a burst of satisfaction.

Finally, Thranduil hands untied and removed his blindfold. Bilbo was finally able to see the face of the elf, who smiled with a gleam of pleasure in his eyes. Thranduil tenderly kissed him on the lips and hugged him. He removed his jacket and shirt completely and stroked his chest gently.

"Why don't you leave them and stay here, with me?" Thranduil asked in a tone that was try prove that he didn't care too much.

"I can't."

"It's for him, isn't it?" the Elvenking asked, frowning.

Bilbo tried to look away, but Thranduil wouldn't let him.

"Maybe" he said, finally.

"I can give you more pleasure than him" the elf said, kissing his neck again. "Didn't you enjoy being with me?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Then stay."

Bilbo gave him a kiss on the lips, but said nothing, soon he fell asleep.

The next day Thranduil insisted to Bilbo to accompany him to the main hall, where there was his throne.

"Sit here," hobbit Thranduil said, pointing to one of his knees. Bilbo, a little embarrassed, agreed after the king insisted. Soon the elf's hands were on him and got between his clothes, caressing his skin insistently. Thranduil started kissing his neck.

Then Thorin came followed by two guards. Bilbo did not know whether to be embarrassed because the dwarf king looked at him or because the other two elves also could see while his king approached his body to his. He tried to get off, but Thranduil wouldn't let him.

All he was glad it was seen that Thorin looked much better than the last time he saw him, after all the Elvenking had kept his promise.

"Take your filthy hands off of him!" Thorin roared, clenching his fists. Bilbo thought he would hurt himself. He didn't like that at all.

"Why? He doesn't want me to do it" Thranduil said, placing another kiss on the hobbit's neck.

Thorin not take it anymore and approached to the Elvenking, who probably would have been hurt if the two guards didn't stopped the dwarf.

"Thorin, no!" Bilbo exclaimed in despair. He stood up and left the king of the elves and walked away from there. He just wanted to avoid conflict and he couldn't bear to be the cause of it.

He kept walking, without knowing where in the palace had arrived, all he could see was a large hall and columns everywhere.

"Halfling!"

Bilbo shivered, hearing Thorin's deep and angry voice apparently he had followed him.

He turned slowly to face the king of the dwarves.

"Did you sleep with him, didn't you? Thorin asked, aggressively. He cornered him against the wall.

"Yes," said Bilbo, feeling his heart beating fast.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you!" cried Bilbo, annoying "We are not a couple!"

Thorin leaned closer, his nose brushed Bilbo's.

"But you knew what I felt for you."

"How should I know? You keep yelling and insulting me!"

"Do you need a prove, then? Is that what you mean?" said Thorin, making the hobbit turn.

"No, I did not mean ...!"

But Bilbo was interrupted when he felt Thorin brushed against his back, even with all the clothes he was wearing, Bilbo could feel his erection between his legs.

"You need to know who is your owner, halfling."

Bilbo was about to protest that he didn't belong to anyone, but Thorin began to undress him.

"Thorin, no, not here, someone can see us!"

"Much better," said Thorin, huskily, biting Bilbo's ear.

He could have insisted, could try to get away from him, but the truth was that he was happy because Thorin finally touched him. He couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as he felt his nude dick between his buttocks.

"You're mine, Bilbo" said Thorin, before shoved him tightly. "Just mine, did you hear me?"

Of course he had heard him, but it was hard to concentrate while Thorin moved inside him so possessive. Bilbo bit his lip trying to keep his voice low. But it was truly delicious feeling that Thorin was pushing him against the wall. Thorin's body pressed against him.

"Thorin ... Thorin."

The dwarf king kissed his neck and laced his fingers with his.

"Say, Bilbo, you belong to me" Thorin murmured, kissing his back.

Bilbo felt a wave of pleasure invaded his body and he shouted. Thorin, without compassion, moved faster.

"Say it!"

"I'm yours, only yours" Bilbo gasped. Thorin lowered one of his hands and took his cock. He began to stroke it while his thrusts were faster.

"Say my name, say my name."

"I ..." Bilbo leaned against the wall, he felt the pleasure it was bending his knees, he thought he couldn't endure standing after orgasm "I belong to you, Thorin Oakenshield. Please, I can't anymore!"

"Of course you can," said Thorin, thrusting hard as the climax neared.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried, arching. Sensing that something like fire is completely filled him. Thorin shouted with him and both came at the same time.

As Bilbo supposed, his knees couldn't support him, but he didn't fall because Thorin took him in his arms.

"Are you okay, Bilbo, did I hurt you?" Thorin asked, worried. He turned to look in his eyes.

Bilbo felt dizzy, but he wasn't hurt, on the contrary, he could still feel the waves of pleasure throughout his body. He smiled at Thorin.

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Thorin did it.

"Does that mean you choose me?"

"Yes, yes, Thorin. Always you."

However, the next day, Bilbo felt a little bad for Thranduil. The Elvenking tried to approach him and touch him, but Thorin was placed between them.

"You'll go with him, won't you? Thranduil asked, with a cold expression on his face.

"Yes," said Bilbo.

Thranduil turned his back.

"Then get out of here right now and never return."

Bilbo tried to say something more, but Thorin took his hand and dragged him away from there.

"Do you know? I think he is very lonely."

"Not our problem" Thorin said, hugging him possessively. "You just have to think of me"

Bilbo smiled.

"You know I love only you."


End file.
